New years heartache
by HmongSweetHeartWhoLoves99
Summary: This SasuSaku story is based on what just happened to me and my now ex boyfriend... (oneshot)


Hmongsweetheart: Well first day of 2013 I found out my boyfriend cheated on me….This fanfic is based on our story…T_T

Naruto: *hugs her* Don't cry! I still wuv yhuu!

Hmongsweetheart: *hugs* thank you T_T

I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my own made up characters.

Sakura's POV

September 2011

I remember sitting on my bed going on my Facebook. One of my friends, whose name was Ino, told me she had this friend who lived in another state. She told me to add him and I did. He asked me who I and I told him I was a friend of Inos. He replied back saying "oh? Well you're really pretty". I blushed at that and right then and there we started to chat.

October

The guy Ino had introduced me started to talk to me more and more and I talked to him more and more. Soon enough I guess we just started to date. I still didn't know his name so I decided to ask him his name. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha" he told me.

There was this one particular day though where this girl Private messaged me on Facebook about how she loved Sasuke and told me to back off since they were dating. I of course was furious to hear this from this random girl who I don't even know! I started to question Sasuke about her and if he was actually seeing her. Of course he denied everything..me being the naive girl I am forgave him and we made up.

November 2011

Ino had passed away suddenly. We were all devastated to know she was gone. For some reason when Ino passed away Sasuke and I grew closer. By now Sasuke only knew how I looked like but I didn't know how he looked like or even how old he was.

A week had passed since Ino's sudden passing and Sasuke and I had exchanged numbers. I asked him for a picture of himself and how old he was. Ironically he was 16 he told me. He sent me a photo of himself with his shirt off. God he looked like a god! His dark black hair and toned body it was so sexy! I blushed at the sight of his photo and told him he was hot. He texted me saying I knew you'd say that my sweet girl. (A/N Him and I had some late night calls every night lolz..)

December 2011

It was already Christmas time and it seemed like Sasuke and I knew each other for a lifetime. Of course there were always girls telling me to back off of Sasuke but I just blocked them on Facebook.

There was this one time though Sasuke had returned from a family trip. He was online on Facebook and I decided to message him. I said "Hey! What's up? How was your family trip?". It was a bout a couple minutes till I got this reply "I'm sorry but who is this?"

"Sasuke, it's me Sakura." I replied.

"Oh you must be one of my Sasuke darling's friend right?" The person replied.

'Who the hell is this?' I thought

"Um yeah…" I replied.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too..um where's Sasuke?"

"Oh he's right next to me watching Dragon Ball Z with me right now. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering"

"Anyways we're going to be having some fun soon so I'll tell him to message you back sweetie. Bye!" (A/N she actually said some other shit but I'm not gonna mention those things :/ )

Oh how I cried so much when I saw that! 'Ugh how could he do this to me?' I thought to myself. I of course texted him right away asking him who the hell was on his account!? I was so furious and so sad! He texted me back saying that was just a friend. Hahaha friend my ass I was saying in my head. I told him to stop lying. I told him everything that she said to me. All he could reply was an "I'm sorry Hun. I didn't mean to hurt you…". I ended our relationship that night… (A/N all this happened a week before Christmas. I also found out he had multiple other accounts on Facebook and he had been talking with other girls on them)

January 2012

I got a new phone and I was in a theater production since I love to act and sing! Of course I had made three friends their names were Tenten, Temari and Hinata. Temari was two years younger than me but she was very mature for her age, Hinata was a year younger than me and very mature, and TenTen was about 3-4 years younger than me she was like a younger sister who I can tell my feelings to. I started to have a crush on this guy who became a best friend to me in the cast. Naruto was his name but he was 17 and he had a girlfriend who was so pretty and more mature than I could ever be.

February 2012

The theater production ended and I had deleted my Facebook do to the cause of cyber bullying by random people. Sasuke had texted me this one day for some reason asking if we could talk. I of course being the stupid girl I am said sure. My friends Nariko and Anyo told me to not ever talk to the cheating bastard ever again but I was a love sick puppy what was I supposed to do? (A/N my best friends from school had this hate for him ever since he cheated on me)

March 2012

Sasuke and I got back together. Nariko and Anyo were pretty ticked that I got back together with him.

April 2012

Everything was going fine until he said he couldn't text or call me anymore because of family issues. It was family issues so I didn't suspect any cheating from him. Ying (one of my friends) had a Facebook and decided to check his Facebook for me since she had him as a friend. She had two accounts from him his role-play account and his regular account. Ying said he had been chatting with multiple girls on his role-play account and girls from his school on his regular account. (A/N He's not the popular type in his school but he still had friends who were girls who I heard from Ying they had crushes on him (she found that out from their chats (Yes she hacked even though I told her no!)))

May 2012

I let it slide for a bit until this one night it really bothered me. I decided to call him that night and ask him what he was doing. I heard a girl in the background and he said he had to go and hung up on me. Oh hell to the fuck no, he wasn't cheating on me again was he!? I texted him calling him a liar and broke it off. Ironically he knew exactly what I was talking about because he was begging me to forgive him and telling me to come back to him. Hell to the fuck no I'm not! (A/N this happened a day after his birthday in May)

June 2012

I guess you can say we got back together kinda . (A/N I know right I'm a dumb fuck .) but for some reason he forgot one of the most important dates that every boyfriend should know...Yes my birthday. I was in another theater production and I had one friend (Tenten) who was in the production with me. We didn't really talk or anything but it was a bit of fun in the production. During the day of my birthday I was in rehearsal and at least expected a call or a text saying "Happy Birthday". I got home from rehearsal and decided to check my phone. Nothing from him. Not even a voicemail.

The next day I gave him a voicemail of me singing the Potential Break up song. He texted me so quickly after that text saying "Bae please don't break up with me I was hanging a friend". I replied saying "Oh you mean your friend who has a crush on you?". He didn't reply anything back. Two hours later he finally replied saying "I'm sorry for hurting you so much…"

July 2012

I had a free month of no Sasuke what so ever! I felt so free and I could breathe…but for some reason I still missed him so much..

I remember meeting Hinata's hot brother Neji and damn he was sexy! Him and I got close but we decided not to date because we felt it would be too weird to even date, including since I broke up with Sasuke, since Hinata was such a great friend of mine.(A/N I met a couple of other guys that seemed to like me but we never go together since they were getting over their girlfriends I was trying to get over my ex)

Maki a guy who was in the theater production with me asked me out since him and I got kinda close during the production. I said yes of course. He came with me to a couple of family picnics and it was fun. That was until Sasuke found out about Maki and Maki found out about Sasuke. Maki was jealous of Sasuke for some reason even though I never mentioned him around Maki. Of course my big mouthed cousin had to say stuff about Sasuke to Maki. Maki took my phone so quick and started to text him on my phone. Sasuke texted Maki back and they both got into an argument about who I should be dating. (A/N Some other stuff happened but I really don't wanna say)

August 2012

Maki and I broke it off after a while. He had this other girl he liked and I said I understood. It didn't hurt that much when he broke it off. Now here comes the part you might hate. Sasuke texted me again saying I miss you and love you and if we wanted to date another time. Now still being the love sick puppy I was I said ok.

Everything was great and this time nothing was ruining our relationship except one teeny tiny little problem..

September 2012

Nariko and Anyo (a couple other friends also) found out we were dating again. Oh how pissed off they were. They did every single little thing to make me break up with him or told him to break up with me and threatened him so badly.

I was done with their shit so I said stay the fuck out of my relationship. I guess you can say after this Sasuke and I took a "break". (A/N other shit happened but I don't really want to bring it up)

October 2012

Sasuke and I got over the break and decided to try again. Things were going smoothly. I got a new phone also lolz. There was this girl at my school though who kept bothering me about Sasuke though and how they loved each other. Again I just let it slide.

November 2012

This bitch was seriously getting on my nerves and I asked Sasuke if he knew her but he denied it. Of course the bitch (meaning the girl) never had proof but I still wondered how she knew him.

December 2012

Our relationship started to go downhill. He didn't tell me he loved me anymore, he became more distant, and he would always be "busy". I brought it up to him one day and I asked him what was wrong. He said nothing.

December 31, 2012

I brought it up to him again that night asking him what was wrong. He said he was fine and that he still loved me since I asked if he even does love me anymore. I asked him if he ever had done the New Year's first kiss thing and he said no...For some reason I couldn't believe him.

February 1, 2013

This random girl texted me asking who I was. I said I won't tell you since I don't know you. She told me her name and I was like "wtf?". She insistently asked me for my name and I told her it. I asked if she was a friend of Sasuke's and she said yeah I am we're actually dating.

I cried and cried and cried like a baby. I confronted Sasuke about this asking him why he kept lying to me. He kept telling me he was sorry and how he never wanted to hurt me. Bull shit! If he cared so much about me then why the hell would he do this shit? Fuck you Sasuke! This is the end of us forever…

Hmongsweetheart: Well that's my story…Some stuff I didn't apply because I'll break down if I imply those things. Lesson is to never date long distant…they could be cheating on you anytime…I'm still trying to get over this heartache…Any suggestions to get over this heartache? Anyone? Please someone needs to help me…


End file.
